


Before, we were…

by LensOfTruth



Series: Before and After [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel is going to protect Jack no matter what, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jack, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Set during SEPs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensOfTruth/pseuds/LensOfTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was a late bloomer, and didn’t give any fucks about presenting either. Knee deep in his dream of joining the military… maybe he should have cared more about presenting before now… before meeting Gabriel Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, heres another transfer from my tumblr. This was the first fic I wrote for r76 :D  
> Tumblr: werealldadsnow

    Jack Morrison was a late bloomer. During his junior year of high school, almost all of his friends had presented and by senior year he was the only one who hadn’t yet within his graduating class. Unfortunately for him, word gets around fast in his small city, and he was the hot gossip of the year. Some even went as far as to ridicule him in public by calling him a runt. To which he promptly punched their fucking lights out. After a few punches to the face, no one bothered him about it again. Jack largely didn’t care that he had not presented yet, and didn’t worry about it too much.  
  
    Despite his parents’ numerous attempts to get him to see a doctor, he blatantly refused and went about his life. To him, becoming and alpha or omega is too much of a hassle and will get in the way of his dreams: to become a highly ranked military personnel. So after he graduated from school, he went to the recruiter’s office the same day and within a few weeks, he signed his life away. His parents were enormously upset by this, and threatened to exile him from their pack. Now Jack has always been a strong man, years of ridicule can do that to a person. But he could not stop the tears as he stepped on that bus and thus severed his connection to his family pack.  
  
           Basic training came and went. Wasn’t much of a challenge for Jack. He had been preparing for this for years, the training only perfected what was already honed. It didn’t take long for his hard work to get recognized by his superiors. After a recommendation from his first sargent he was offered a chance to be in one of the first platoons to test their new “super soldier” project. Jack only saw this as another challenge to accept and overcome. After what felt like signing away his life for a second time, he was off on the bus to another adventure.  
  
           “Morrison.” The captain named off his name matter-of-factly Jack responded promptly as he stepped forward. “Yes sir”  
  
           “Right uhh… Reyes?” the captain said as he scanned down the row of soldiers lined up at attention. Jack heard a strong voice respond with ‘yes sir’ down the line somewhere, but dared not to look until told to. “You two, number 17” the captain spoke as he looked at both of them one after another. He waved his hand towards the barracks with a “Go on” tacked on the end. Jack gave a quick ‘yes sir’ and saluted, proceeded to right face and walked towards the barracks. In front of him was who he assumed was Reyes, the strong voice from earlier. He followed diligently until he turned a corner and knew he was out of sight from the captain. Jack exhaled softly and relaxed his body, rigid from standing at attention for what seemed like hours. He heard a chuckle from the man in front of him, followed by “calm down boy scout, no ones going to tear your head off”. Boy scout? Jack rolled his eyes at the nick name. Never in his life has he ever.. “Here we are, 17” Reyes said as he opened the door and stepped inside. Jack followed soon after.  
  
           “Nice to meet you. Im Morrison.. Jack Morrison.” Jack said as he closed the door behind him, setting down his heavy cbag giving his back much needed relief.  
  
           “Reyes, Gabriel. Same to you” The man responded. Jack could get a clearer picture in mind now. Wow. Reyes was defiantly a looker. Jack never gave two fucks about attraction in school, only exception were some girls who didn’t pay him much mind anyways. But boy howdy this man in front of him sent a small shiver up his spine. God he hopes hes not blushing. A wide grin swept across Gabriel’s face.. yup Jacks blushing ..fuck. “You don’t seem very alpha to me, beta?”  
  
           The question caught Jack off guard. No one had really ever asked him in is time in the military “yeah”. He lied.  
  
           “Interesting,” Reyes crossed his arms “Here I thought the super soldier program was only open to alphas, you might be the only beta here.”  
  
           Jack smiled “Good, time to set the standard”  
  
           Reyes chuckled again, was jack like really that funny? “Let’s go get some food down at the mess, im starving” Jack nodded in agreement and off they went. They talked heavily over dinner, about where they both hail from (Indiana getting a laugh out of Gabriel), reasons for joining the military, home life, the like. By the end of the night they seemed to have thoroughly broken down the awkwardness and were able to be comfortable around each other.  
  
           “What’re your plans for the next few days?” Reyes inquired comfortably from his bunk. Jack took a moment to respond while carefully unpacking his things “uhh…dunno. Read some books.. watch some movies.. whatever.” Jack really had no plans for the few days break they were given before the training started.  
  
           Gabriel scoffed “What? Are you ever going to leave this room? That’s a waste of a break.” He sat up quickly “Fuck that. You’re at least going to come down to the bar with me.”  
  
           Jack paused for a moment then continued to stow his things away “I’m not much of a drinking man”  
  
           Reyes rolled his eyes “Maldito.. C’mon man at least just go there and have a soda.”  
  
           Jack sighed audibly “alright.”  
  
           The next day went by faster than expected for Jack. True to his word, he took a seat on his bed and read his books. Reyes had been out since morning; Jack had not even seen him leave. 7pm rolled around and Gabriel finally showed his face in the barracks. “Yo man lets go. I need a fucking drink”  
  
           Jack looked up from his book to see the man in a very casual tank top, thoroughly showing off his chiseled form. Ho damn, any excuse Jack had saved up to get him out of going to the bar tonight just flew south for the winter. He caught himself staring for too long when he saw Gabriel crossing his arms, “Y-yeah. Alright. Let’s go.”  
  
           The first night at the bar wasn’t anything too special. Some of Gabriel’s new found friends met up with them, and they all just shared some laughs and chilled. After a few hours Jack could only take so many waters before he just wanted to go to bed. He nudged Gabriel with his foot and he responded, knowing what the other wanted. “Were heading up guys, later” He spoke smoothly as he motioned Jack out of his seat.  
  
           The next night was quieter, as Gabriel’s friends decided it was the night to find some omegas to ‘breed’. The two sat at the bar, chatting about nonsensical things. “You ever fuck an omega in heat?” Reyes questioned out of nowhere.  
  
           Jack nearly spat all of the soda he just drank onto the bar counter “What? Shit no. Im no alpha I don’t care for that crap.”  
  
           Gabriel smiled at Jack sudden embarrassment by the personal question “I have. Fucking amazing. Ten out of ten.”  
  
           “Great for you” Jack sighed. How the hell did the conversation steer this way? Wait.. “So youre mated then?”  
  
           “Nah” Gabriel took another drink “Hard as hell to hold back though. Especially when she was begging for it.”  
  
           Jack laughed, kinda. The kind of laugh you do when things are way too awkward. He all too quickly attempted to change the subject, hoping to avoid Reyes asking about his virginity.  
  
           Their last free night before training Jack spent working out and prepping himself for the next day. Gabriel just liked to watch him workout, apparently. “Looking good there Morrison, done this before?” he joked. Jack ignored it and kept on.  
  
           The next day started their training, in which the first month just consisted of rigorous physical training. Jack didn’t think he had ever worked out and ran so much in his life. His nights, when they weren’t interrupted by the captain’s favorite surprise five mile runs, were spent on the couch in the lounge watching whatever someone had put on the tv that night. Reyes joined him most nights, the two chatting a bit as they relaxed. The last day of physical training was the worst. Jack thought his arm were going to explode from all the pull-ups he was made to do. That night he literally dropped on the couch, Reyes following more gracefully afterwards “Gonna live?”  
  
           Jack closed his eyes and furrowed his brow “Shut up”. After about 30 minutes of whatever the hell omnic movie was playing the room was completely empty, except for these two. Suddenly Gabriel felt something warm lay against his shoulder. Looking down he sees Jack, blissfully unaware he had slid over onto him in his sleep. Gabriel smiled, brushing back the blonde hair that had grown back during their training together. They stayed like that a while longer, until Reyes knew he had to get some sleep. Not wanting to wake Jack up, he slid his arms underneath the blonde’s frame and carried him back to the room. Reyes was thankful no one saw him on the way back.  
  
           Jack woke up the next morning to Gabriel nudging him in the side, “Wake up sleepy head, time to get drugged up.”  
  
           Jack stretched a bit in his bed and yawned. Today was the first day of the ‘shots’. He wasn’t sure how many rounds of shots they’d have to receive, but it was… wait what the hell? Jack didn’t remember walking back to the room last night. He opened his mouth to ask Gabriel about last night but he was beaten to the point “I’m taking a shower first blondie”  
  
           Jack closed his mouth and sat up. He’ll just ask later, maybe..  
  
           The first rounds of shots weren’t too bad. Gabriel handled them fine, while Jack just seemed to loose his appetite. The second round were a little worse. Jack went to bed early that night and didn’t talk to anyone really. Reyes was a bit worried but just patted him on the back and carried on.  
  
           The third round was set to be done early in the morning. Reyes shot up bright in early, his odd dreams waking him. He got up and noticed Jack wasn’t in bed, but the bathroom light was on. “Morrison? You ok in there?”  
  
           “Yeah..” he lied “I’m gonna.. go to” Jack stifled back a whimper “sick bay in a bit.” Another lie “Go ahead without me”  
  
           Gabriel debated it for a minute, but ultimately decided to leave “ok man, be careful.”  
  
           This round of shots didn’t affect Reyes much either, but he knew the shots that were going to be worse were coming up, according to the first sargent. His day mostly consisted of briefings, not that he retained much of the information. His mind kept wandering to a certain blonde haired soldier. The end of the day could not come quicker, and Reyes rushed off to check on his roommate. Upon reaching his room, he opened the door to see no one. Instead he was greeted with what he only thought could be a cry, and promptly locked the door behind him. “Morrison? You alright man?” no response. “Jack are you ther-“ he spoke as he opened the door to the bathroom. But what he saw stopped his words where they fell. There was Jack, a sweating moaning mess sprawled on the floor. The smell is what hit him next. It was so strong.. and sweet. He’s smelled this before.. but where.. oh. Oh no. “Jack.. mierda.. are you ok?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jack.. mierda.. are you ok?”   
  
No. Jack was not ok. He was in a tremendous amount of pain and he didn’t really know why. His whole body ached and his nether regions have been on fire for hours. His heart rate has not slowed for one minute and only one word has been dancing across his mind for hours… “A..alpha..  fuck..” Jack practically moaned out the words.  
  
           “Jack.. are you.. in heat?” Gabriel asked dumbfounded, the smell starting to encompass all of his senses.  
  
           “I.. I don’t know.. Im.. god..” Jack turned clawed at the hem of Gabriel’s pants “It hurts Gabe.. oh god…”  
  
           “I thought you were a beta? What is going on?” Reyes words were becoming softer. Instinct was beginning to kick in, and his mind was focused on taking care of Jack.  
  
           “I.. I lied..” he managed to squeak out between cries of pain, “I’ve never presented… so.. I … ahh fuck.. alpha please make it stop.. I cant..”  
  
           Nothing about this situation made any sense. But the rising need to take care of the omega was taking over. Gabriel bent down swiftly and lifted Jack up in his arms, his sense of reasoning for getting a doctor leaving him now. His mind could only focus on helping Jack. “Amor..” he nuzzled his face into Jacks neck, taking his wonderful scent in fully now “I’ll take care of you.. I’ll take this pain away.” Upon breathing these words seductively, he trailed his tongue across Jacks neck, leaving a sweet trail.  
  
           Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck as his whole body shuddered from the sudden contact. A moan slipped from his lips before he whispered gently “please.. alpha..”  
  
           That’s all the permission Reyes’ needed before he was placing Jack down on his bunk, perching himself over the other. A blush was creeping across Jacks face from how quickly they ended up on the bed “Oh Jack..” he sighed out. His hands quickly found Jacks sides, slowly inching his way up taking jacks shirt with them. The alphas mouth quickly found Jacks, kissing him deeply before licking his lips to gain entrance. Jack responded and parted his lips, moaning at the sudden taste of Gabriels tongue dancing around his. After a few more moments of their heated kissing, Reyes broke the kiss to get some much needed air. He took this reprieve to slip Jacks shirt off following taking his own and throwing them to the floor. He took a moment to gaze at Jacks form..  damn he was so fucking.. “Mm.. Beautiful..”  
  
           Jack was redder than he had ever seen him before “Gabe..”  
  
           He was already down at Jacks chest, leaving marks with his lips where he knew no one would see them “mmm?”  
  
           “I.. nn..” Jack was finding it very difficult to speak between moans. Gabriel’s mouth was slowly inching its way down to the hem of Jacks pajama pants. “Yes? Tell me what you want Jack, I’ve got you.”  
  
           “I need you Gabe.. please…” the blonde moaned out, feeling Gabriel’s fingers slip underneath his boxers “It hurts… Knot me please…”  
  
           Gabriel relished every moaning word spilling from the omegas mouth “Corazón.. I’ll fill you up, in due time..” he slid the others clothes down as he spoke until he was able to throw them on the floor. A loving smile swept across the alphas face as he took in Jacks now completely naked form.. “Hermoso..” almost moaning his words before quickly sliding his tongue across the head of Jacks aching length before taking it into his mouth, gently sucking.  
  
           “Ahh… fuck… gabe!” Jack clenched his jaw as another wave of heat rolled over his body. His pain was slowly starting to diminish now. His moans and words only encouraged Gabriel on. Taking more of the omega into his mouth, he licked and sucked every single moan out of his cute roommate. Jack shut his eyes as his hands found their way through the alphas hair, struggling to keep his moans quiet. Gabriel pulled up a bit so he could gently place his hand at the base, successfully gaining a new slew of cuss words as he stroked with the same rhythm of his tongues ministrations “Gabriel.. ahh.. im gonna…”  
  
           He slid his mouth off of Jacks member and fully replaced it with the motion of his hand, moving up to whisper in the omegas ear “Come for me Jack, I want to hear you..” The alphas words sent him over the edge, moaning Gabriel’s name as he spilled himself onto his stomach. “Good boy..” Gabriel growled lovingly as he cleans his omega up a bit.  
  
           “Gabe.. I’m.. mm..” Jack breathed out, his orgasm slowly fading out and being replaced by pain once more. “Take me please…”  
  
           Gabriel stood up quickly and removed the other articles of clothing adorning his form. He swiftly returned to his position above Jack readying himself “As you wish”. The alpha slowly inserted a finger into the omegas already dripping wet entrance.. then pumping him for a second before inserting another. Jacks hands shot to his face as he moaned, covering him from Gabriel’s gaze knowing he was a hot mess right now. Gabriel quickly moved them away holding onto one as he continued to finger his wet hole. “Corazón.. don’t hide from your alpha.. I want to see the pleasure on your face when I knot you…”  
  
Jack moaned from his words, and again when Gabriel slipped 2 more fingers into him.. prepping the omega for what’s to come. “Gabe.. oh god fuck yes..please..”  
           Unable to contain himself much longer, Gabriel succumbed to the moaning mess of an omega that was under him. He placed himself at Jacks wet entrance before slowly pushing in to the hilt. Jack covered his mouth, trying hard not to alert the neighbors with how loud his moan was. Gabe smiled “You feel so good babe.. mmm.. so good..” he spoke before growling out some moans as he began a slow pace within Jack. The omega managed to slide his hands onto Gabriel’s back, aching for more contact as he dug his fingers into the alpha. The pain was leaving him very quickly now and was being replaced by waves of pleasure ripping through his entire body.  Every thrust elicited a sweet moan from the omegas lips, with the alpha going faster as Jack begged for it. Oh god did Gabriel love it when he begged. “That’s it my sweet omega..” he leaned over to trail kissed down Jacks cheek until he reached his ear, breathing the words ‘say my name’ as he nibbled on his lobe.  
  
“Gabriel! Alpha.. Oh god..” Jack almost yelled, obeying the alphas command instantly. He could feel his orgasm creeping over him again “Gabriel I’m.. fuck im going to come..” Moans practically dripping from his mouth now.  
  
Gabriel captured Jacks lips once more, covering the loud moan as the omega rode his orgasm out. Gabriel picked up the pace once more, feeling his knot forming within the omega. He managed to get a few more thrusts in before he was a moaning mess, spilling himself inside of the beautiful man under him, his knot fully formed now. He almost collapsed on top of him outright, but he managed to stabilize his arms and gently roll himself and Jack over making sure to not hurt him. Gabriel pulled jack close as they both catch their breath. “Fuck Jack.. that was amazing..” Jack, currently at a loss for word as to what happened could only manage to nod his head in agreeance. “How did you manage to slip by without anyone noticing you hadn’t presented? And why now?”  
  
Jack sighed, trying his best to form words “Im just.. really good at lying. And I don’t know.. maybe it was the shots? Could’ve cause some reaction in me.” He moved his fingers over the alphas chest, drawing small circles with his fingers. “Gabe you.. why didn’t you mark me?”  
  
The alpha smiled “Because.. if I do that then everyone would know you’re an omega, and I cant have them shipping you out somewhere” He kissed Jack on the forehead gently, running his fingers through his hair “I need to keep you here so I can protect you my sweet omega” Jack smiled and snuggled into Gabes chest, drifting off to sleep after a bit.  
  
The next week was carefully planned after that. Jack and Gabriel were inseparable, and he helped him through each and every round of shots.. every night worshiping his omegas body. Jack wore clothes drenched in Gabriel’s scent so no one could smell his heat on him. No one seemed to care, figured it was just cause they were roommates. Within a few months they graduated from the super soldier program and were both selected to join the “Overwatch” taskforce. Things were great for a while.. until Jack was promoted over Gabriel. After then they slowly drifted apart. Jack could feel the distance growing between them getting larger. It had gotten to the point where Gabriel started scheduling himself on missions when he knew Jacks heats were coming. The last couple of months leading up to Overwatch’s downfall Jack spent alone and in pain as his heats ripped through his body, refusing help from anyone else. On the fated day of the explosion, Reyes plans to set things straight were falling apart. He chose to have a talk and barge in on Jack without realizing he was in the midst his heat. His senses were being shaken and he almost couldn’t seem to get his pent up anger out properly. Then… there was a loud bang and everything went black. Jack awoke in a hospital, crying out for his alpha through the pain. The only response he received was from Dr. Ziegler, who had been by his side all night. She softly broke him the news, holding his hand while he wept. Jack would never see his alpha again.  
  
    ..Gabriel.. I love you


End file.
